Das Letzte Mal
by MichiruKaio
Summary: H & M - Story


Das letzte Mal

**Das letzte Mal**

Drei Monate noch, nur drei winzige Monate hatte sie Zeit. Wie sollte sie dies alles nur Michiru erklären? Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Mittlerweile lebte sie doch schon fast 6 Jahre zusammen mit ihr und nun hatte sie gerade mal noch drei Monate. Warum gerade sie und kein anderer? Sie war so glücklich mit Michiru, doch nun sollte alles enden. Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie Krebs haben?

Nach einer Stunde war sie endlich bei sich zu Hause angekommen. Bevor sie reinging sah sich noch einmal auf den Strand und beobachtete das Meer. Als sie dann die Tür öfnete kam Michiru auch gleich aus der Stube auf sie zu. Eigentlich wollte sie fragen was der Arzt nun gesagt habe, doch sah sie ihren traurigen Blick und lies es bleiben. Trotzdem kam sie zu Haruka und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dabei sagte Michiru ihr sie solle mit in die Stube kommen. Haruka lies sich von Michiru führen und war sehr froh darüber, dass Michiru nicht nach den Arztbesuch fragte. Stattdessen redete sie über alles mögliche. Nach und nach fing auch Haruka an zu erzählen und so erfuhr sie das Haruka Krebs hatte. Es war alles zu spät bemerkt worden. Die Ärzte machten sich keine Hoffnungen mehr und Haruka fing wieder an zu weinen. Michiru war ebenfalls den Tränen nahe doch riss sie sich zusammen und tröstete Haruka indem sie ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte und zu ihr sprach. Dies beruhigte sie dann auch wirklich, do dass sie langsam wieder aufhörte zu weinen.

In den kommenden Monaten war alles fast wie gewohnt weiter gegangen. Nur hatten die Beiden Setsuna und Hotaru informiert mit der Bitte es den anderen nicht zu sagen. Dies taten diese auch nicht. Haruka hielt sich nun öfters mit der Arbeit zurück und ging öfters an den Strand. Meistens machte sie mit Michiru noch längere Spaziergänge als sonst und dabei konnte sie sehr oft sogar fast vergessen, dass sie sehr krank war. Haruka scherzte wie immer etwas herrum. So ging das nun mehrere Wochen bis dann als Haruka krank wurde.

Es waren nun schon 2 Wochen her seitdem Haruka den Ärzten zufolge hätte sterben sollen, doch sie lebte noch. Leider hatte sich ihr Zustand in der letzten Woche jedoch drastisch verschlechtert. Haruka lag nun die meiste Zeit im Bett und hatte keinen richtigen Hunger. An manchen Tagen ging es ihr so schlecht, dass sie nur noch jammerte und an solchen Tagen hoffte Michiru fast sie würde bald sterben. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen wie ihre doch so geliebte Haruka leidete. Doch dann waren dort auch noch die anderen Tage an denen sie völlig ausgelassen und fröhlich wirkte und sich nichts von der Krankheit anmerken lies, dann hasste sie sich schon dafür, dass sie gehofft hatte sie würde bald sterben. Diese Tage gingen immer im Wechsel, doch dann kam die eine verheißungsvolle Woche. Haruka ging es schlagartig wieder schlechter. Sie lag nur im Bett und schlief die meiste Zeit. Michiru hatte in dieser Woche immer Angst und beobachtete Haruka jeden Morgen um zu sehen, dass der Brustkorb sich immer in regelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. Dan war sie immer sehr glücklich, dass ihr und Haruka noch ein Tag geschenkt wurde. Trotzdem bedauerte sie es auch auf eine Weise da Haruka die meiste Zeit eh nichts machen konnte. Doch dann kam der Tag. Michiru wachte wie immer auf und beobachtete Haruka. Diese wachte ebenfalls auf und Michiru fragte sie ob sie nicht runterkommen wollte mit Frühstücken. Haruka überlegte kurz und sagte ihr sie würde gleich runterkommen. Also ging Michiru erst einmal alleine runter in die Küche. Nach fünf Minuten kam auch Haruka und fragte zur Verwunderung aller ob es noch Kaffee gab. Anstatt wie sonst ihren Kaffee nur hin und her zu schieben trank Haruka ihn schnell aus und aß ein Bröchen. Aufeinmal fragte Hotaru ob sie nicht in den neuen Aktraktions-Park gehen wollten, der erst letzte Woche aufgemacht hatte. Haruka stimmte ihr lebhaft zu und so packten Setsuna und Michiru einen Picknickkorb. In dieser Zeit zog sich Haruka noch ein paar andere Sachen an, danach kam sie mit Hotaru die Treppen runter. Michiru war richtig froh darüber, dass es Haruka heute besser ging und stimmte in die ausgelassene Stimmung fröhlich mit ein. Haruka ging zusammen mit Michiru in viele Karussels und gewann viele Dinge bei den Schieß- und Losbuden. Als sie am Abend jedoch zurück kamen war Haruka so müde, dass sie fast vom Stuhl gekippt wäre. Also ging sie hoch ins Bett Michiru war dadurch beunruhigt und machte sich Sorgen, doch beruhigte Setsuna sie und sagte ihr einfach, dass die Müdigkeit von der Anstrengung des Tages kämme und Haruka bald wieder genauso fröhlich wie sonst wäre. Doch dem war nicht so. Als Michiru hoch ins Schalfzimmer kam war Haruka schon längst eingeschlafen und sie machte sich selbst bettfertig. Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf und merkte, dass Haruka nicht im Bett lag. Noch eine Weile hörte sie in die Stille, doch dieses Geräusch kam nicht wieder. Statt des kam Haruka wieder ins Bett. Doch bevor sie schalfen wollte, bat sie Michiru glücklich zu werden. Dadurch bekamm diese Angst und antwortete, sie könne nur mit ihr glücklich werden und sein könnte. Doch Haruka wollte, dass Michiru schwörte glücklich zu werden und so schwor Michiru dies auch. Danach legte sich Haruka schalfen. Als Michiru am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah sie besorgt auf Haruka und stellte erschreckend fest, dass sie nicht atmete. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf Harukas Brust um ihren Herzschlag zu hören doch auch diesen konnte sich nicht hören. Da fing sie an zu weinen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar was Haruka letze Nacht gemeint hatte. Sie war Tod. Michiru bleib noch eine Weile bei ihr um sich darüber selbst in klaren zu werden. Aufeinmal konnte sie sogar wieder lächeln, denn sie wusste, Haruka würde dort wo sie jetzt war keine Schmerzen mehr spüren wie in der letzten Wochen. Der letzte Tag war nur ein Aufschrei vor den Tod gewesen, ein letzter Tag. Sie wollte, dass Michiru sie so wie am letzten Tag in Erinnerung behielt und nicht anders. Als sie dann aufstand fand sie auf dem Nachttisch von Haruka einen Brief und öffnete ihn. Er enthielt Harukas letzten und aller wichtigsten Wunsch. Michiru sollte glücklich weiter leben und sich nicht durch sie ändern. In diesem Brief war das Letzte, was sie von Haruka bekommen hatte.

Melanie Tietz


End file.
